Tonight, and the Rest of My Life
by Triptych Fond
Summary: whole new concept. its not a new team, they're still in New Zealand and McGee is dead...sorry! hope its ok...
1. Chapter 4

"Stop it DiNozzo."

He didn't oblige.

"STOP IT DiNozzo!"

Kate sighed. "Look, do you want children?"

"No, not really." Tony replied as he kept tapping on hotel walls.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I disabled your fatherhood?" Kate threatened. Tony's hands fell to his lap protectively. "I'll stop."

"Shot-gun not sharing a room with this jerk." Kate blurted as they came to an end at the hall.

"Ok." Gibbs thought for a minute. "DiNozzo, Ziva, you two are sharing. Kate go down to the front desk and get yourself a room."

Kate sighed as she walked back to the elevator. "_Is Gibbs scared of me or something? He only booked two rooms and seriously expected me to share a room with Tony and Ziva?"_Kate stepped in and pressed the down button. Noticing Tony was staring at her, she poked her tongue out at him before the doors closed.

4 hours later Kate fell onto the bed of the hotel room she was finally able to book. She sighed again as she realised it was the room next to Tony and Ziva's. All she could hear was laughs and giggles, mainly coming from Ziva. She seemed to be so carefree about Tony's behaviour and personality. "_Why can't I be like that with Tony?"_

She knew she probably shouldn't, but she put her ear against the wall when she heard the laughing stop. The voices were muffled, but Kate could make out what they were saying.

"Why are you such a butthead to her, Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"To who?"

"To Kate, idiot."

"I'm not a butthead to her."

"Yes you are."

Tony sighed. "It's just…I don't know."

"You can tell me, you know."

"Yeah, thanks."

There was a moment of silence. Kate placed her hand to the wall, on-ing then to speak more.

"I really like her." Tony began.

"Yes I noticed." Ziva replied.

"Everyday, whenever I see her I wanna be around her all the time. And at the end of the day it aches so much to leave the office 'cause I just want to be around her all the time." Tony confessed. "And, it hurts even more to know that she doesn't feel the same way."

"But how do you know she doesn't feel that way about you?"

There was another moment of silence before Tony spoke again. "I'm just not her type. I'm sure she'll find someone more worthier for her than me."

Kate backed away from the wall. She got into bed, pulling the covers up just under her chin before wiping away the stream of tears that ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 5

Ziva bare-footedly strolled along the beach of Whangarei, New Zealand.  
She held her shoes in one hand as she collected pebbles with the other. They were white ones, or light grey.

Opposite to dark.

Not far behind, Kate sat in the wet sand of the shore near where to waves crashed, collecting black and brown pebbles.

Dark ones.

Kate sacked them up then violently pushed them down again. She gathered them up and shaped them in a love heart in the sand. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as a wave washed over her crossed legs, gently wetting her white gypsy skirt. Kate vigorously wiped away more tears as she noticed Ziva walking towards her. She watched as Ziva sat down next to her. "Nice day for beach-brushing, yes?"

Kate smiled sympathetically at her lack of knowledge of English phrases. "Beach-combing, you mean."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for."

There was an awkward, yet content silence between the two, until Ziva spoke again. "Care to share?"

Kate furrowed her brow, "Pardon?"

"You were crying." Ziva acknowledged.

"Oh," Kate shook her head. "No it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Hard not to." Ziva mumbled. She gave a concerned look. "Is it about you and Tony?"  
Kate gave a look of curiousness and confusion. "How'd you know?"

Ziva shrugged. "I didn't."

Kate let a deep sigh. **Oh crap**.

"He really likes you." Ziva informed.

"Yeah I know." Kate replied. "I heard you two talking last night."

"He thinks you don't feel the same way." Ziva said. "Is that why you were crying, because he thinks you don't feel the same way?"

"Ziva, Tony's an idiot. He's self-obsessed, womanising and arrogant." Kate explained. "I guess that's why he can't see that I feel the same way."

"Or maybe you just don't let it show enough." Ziva reasoned.

"Yeah, I do."

"Since when?"

Kate sighed and bit her lip in deep thought. "well, in Paraguay, two years ago, we sorta got more than a little bit drunk on our last night there…"

"The rumours about you trying to sleep with him are true?" Ziva asked in suspense.

Kate blushed. "Maybe." She sighed. "Just don't tell Tony I told you…please."

Ziva gave a nod. "Sure." She rested her white and light grey pebbles next to Kate's love heart. "Why don't you just tell him you feel the same way?" Ziva asked as she lined her pebbles up in the shape of a lightning-bolt down the middle of the love heart.

"How? Do I say 'hey, Tony, I feel the same way!'?" Kate questioned.

Ziva shrugged. "How about you try talking to him, and bring up a conversation about feelings?"

"Whoa whoa. Tony? Feelings? Conversation? Ziva what are you on?"

"I'm not kidding!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ok. I'll try and talk to him."


End file.
